The Strange Adventures of AkuRoku
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: A seemingly innocent act of cuddling on the couch while watching television is how the story starts. But when our characters doze off and awake, they find themselves in a world like no other. Jump into the adventure as we take Roxas and Axel on the channel surfing adventure of their lives!
**A/N:** Alright, so this all came about as something my friends and I were joking around about. We used to sit and smoke the hookah and joke about all these different situations we would love to see Roxas and Axel get in to. A lot of it streamed from our favorite movies and television shows, but some of them are just from the very messed up parts somewhere in the hemisphere of our cerebral cortex…or brains. I'm sure I have the remains of one somewhere in here *taps on forehead* but it has a huge portion that has been overtaken by porn! Tee Hee Hee.

I have to mention that one of the inspirations for this story came from an amazing video on Youtube by **SpoonyChan** and a comic from Deviant Art, so go and check them out 'cause they are awesome! I've watched it several times and still laugh my arse off every time.

Also on a side note…my muse is an actual person. He happens to be a very close friend of mine and we sit for hours mapping out story concepts. I told him he should write for himself, but he's too self-conscience…so I am the writer for us both. I have other muses, that don't physically exist, but Khaos is a real person.

WARNING: This story may become quite vivid, cause quite frankly my muses are perverts. They come up with things that make me roll my eyes or scrunch my nose. But nevertheless, we are co-writing this, so you have been warned.

Khaos: No you love it

Me: *rolling eyes* Some of it is true, but I'm more of a cuddler!

Anywhos…I do not own the rights to any of the characters or products in this story, most of them belong to Disney/Pixar, and other peoples. I hope you enjoy the mad workings of my friends and I.

Comments are always welcomed! So is Fan art!

 **The Strange Adventures of AkuRoku**

 **Chapter 1, Time to Cuddle…Why is the Rum Gone?**

It all started out seemingly innocent. Cuddling on the couch in front of the television while Axel flipped through a series of movies and television shows, unable to decide on what exactly it was he wanted to watch. Roxas was content to just lay his head against one of Axel's shoulders with his arms wrapped securely around his waist. Axel's free hand was rested lightly on top of his head as his fingers absently curled around the soft golden locks and he mumbled about nothing interesting being on the TV.

Roxas let a yawn escape past his lips as he snuggled deeper into Axel's shoulder and inhaled the scents of smoky fire and spicy cinnamon. He was careless to what was on the flat screen in front of them, as long as he was with Axel. His eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy as his head bobbed forward slightly.

"I dunno. What do you wanna watch?" Axel grumbled as his thumb continued to press the channel up button.

"Hmm?" Roxas didn't lift his head, only let his eyes flutter slightly as he quietly answered Axel. "I don't care, surprise me" But his eyes were becoming dark once more and Axel's hand running softly through his hair was pulling him to the edge of sleepiness.

He could vaguely remember hearing Axel say "Looks like you're watching your eyelids Rox" followed by a soft chuckle before he felt a warm arm pulling him closer to Axel's chest and heard what sounded like a large body of water emitting the sounds of crashing waves from behind him. Then he was out, asleep.

Lost in a world of wonder where everything was warm and filled with the sweetness of sea salt ice cream. The laughter of friendship. The sighs and hushed whispers of lust behind closed doors. In all, his dream was lost in the amazing being known as Axel. It was safe, comfortable and happy.

So why the hell was he here? How the hell did he end up sprawled out in the wet sand of a tropical island?

Roxas propped himself up on his elbows and felt them sink into the soft sand as he raised a hand to his eyes and tried to shield out the blinding sun. He blinked his deep blue eyes a few times as he looked out at the sight of the ocean waves dancing wildly along the beach in front of him.

"Did Axel slip me something again?" He asked out loud as he began to push himself up to a full sitting position in the sand, rubbing his forehead. "'Cause this is one hell of a dream" He said as he picked up a handful of sand.

It was then that he noticed a few gold rings around his fingers as he watched the sand slowly fall through his fingertips. Roxas turned his hand over and let the rest of the sand fall promptly in a pile near his hip. He held his hand close to his face to examine the jewelry a little better, and his eye caught a quick glimpse of the dingy white fabric hanging loosely from his arm.

He ran his hand slowly along the worn material and let his eyes try to take in the thought process of exactly what it was that he was staring at. The cuff near his wrist was slightly tighter as the material bunched to cling lightly to his skin, but still fell slightly with each of his unsure movements. As he glanced down towards his feet, he saw that he was wearing a pair of black leather boots that came midway up his calf, where a simple pair of brown pants where tucked into the tops. The boots looked worn and fairly dirty despite the fact that his feet where mere inches from the frothy ocean surf that stretched around the perimeter of the barren island.

Roxas shook his head a few times as he placed both his palms behind him in the sand and pushed quickly so that he was now standing. He rubbed his hands together to dust of the sand granules that had stuck to his palms and sighed loudly. It was then that he saw a piece of tattered material wave briefly in front of his eyes as a hard breeze blew from behind him. He reached his hand up and pushed the piece of black fabric out of his eyes and realized that the material was tied around the base of his head.

"What the hell?" Roxas ran and hand over the top of his head and felt the roughness in the worn cotton.

He began to try and walk forward, hoping that somehow in this strange euphoria he would remember how to move. His feet lifted in slow but steady steps and he held his hand on his forehead just above his eyes to try and shield out the harsh rays of the burning sun as they reflected off the vast amounts of crystal water surrounding him.

As Roxas approached the edge of the water, he stopped just short of having the tips of his boots touch the cerulean blue of the body of water. He moved his free hand to rest on his hip and felt a sudden coldness of metal. He turned his head to look where his hand had rested and gasped in surprise.

"Is this a sword?" Roxas asked out loud as his hand slowly wrapped around the hilt and pulled the metallic weapon from the leather belt at his hip.

Roxas carefully placed the flat side of the sword in his hand and looked up and down at the beautiful detail in the piece of weaponry that he held before him. There seemed to be a fine craftsmanship in the silver blade as he turned it slowly to examine it from all sides. The hilt was surrounded with a variety of rare jewels and shimmered with a gold essence in the sunlight as swirls of Celtic knots ran up the center of the blade itself.

It was only after a few minutes of staring at the sword and pulling together all the pieces of what he had just seen that Roxas finally had a strange realization.

"Holy shit!" Roxas swore "Am I a pirate?!" he asked to no one. "Whatever Axel put in my soda must be pretty potent, because this all seems really frickin' real!"

Roxas shook his head and blinked a few times thinking that he was in some sort of a drug-induced dream. He turned his head a little too fast and the movement made the sword he was still holding shift. Roxas gasped and dropped the weapon as he stared at the center of his left hand and watched the crimson puddle start to form.

"How the…?" Roxas looked from the blood in his hand to the sword now lying at his feet in the wet sand. "Damn, that actually hurt!"

He looked forward and watched the wave's splash onto the sand. Roxas sighed as he stepped over the sword and walked closer to the water's edge. As he bent down slowly to place his bleeding palm on the surface of the water, Roxas held his breath. He let out a soft hiss as the salty water lapped over his hand and engulfed it wholly in one of its waves. He watched as the colors of the aqua and clear water where suddenly mixed with the deep red from his wound. He pulled his hand slowly from the water and growled in frustration as the cut continued to bleed.

"Dammit!" Roxas plunged his hand back into the water and looked around his surroundings for something to wrap around his hand.

He was beginning to think it was useless, considering everywhere he looked had the same thing: sand or coconuts, and for a split second considered trying to use a palm tree leaf, when the piece of black material fell into his eyes once more.

"Aha!" He reached his uninjured hand above his head and tugged hard on the tight material.

He felt it slip off his head and watched as a few of his blonde spikes fell into his eyes. He shook his head to clear his line of sight as he shook the wrap a few times to loosen the bunched fabric. Being sure to work quickly, he pulled his hand from the water and began to wrap the black fabric around the still wet wound.

After he had successfully tied a secure knot using his good hand and his mouth around the back of his hand, Roxas turned away from the ocean and walked back to the shining glint that was hitting his line of vision as he looked down and walked forward.

The sun was blistering hot and he needed to find some shade.

"Maybe if I sit down and get out of the heat, I can figure this whole mess out" he mumbled to himself as he stared down at the blood soaked bandage wrapped around his hand.

He walked to the center of the island where a small group of palm trees all stood clumped together. Roxas walked to the center most spot of the trees, hoping for some cooler relief before he let his body plop down into the sand. He leaned back onto one of the trees and turned his face towards the ocean surf, feeling the salty breeze around his face as he squinted his eyes and stared off into the distance in hopes of seeing some form of life or recognizable movement.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

Axel felt like he was moving up and down in gentle movements as he pressed his shoulder deeper into the material beneath him, hoping for a little more comfort. He grunted as it seemed to be pushing away from him. Axel reached his hand around to grab for what he thought was a hard couch pillow to punch it in hopes that it would make it more comfortable. With his eyes still closed, he balled up his fist and threw a quick blow towards the spot near his shoulder.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!"

Axel jolted awake as soon as his fist hit something much harder than a pillow and he didn't recognize the gruff voice yelling at him. "Wha? I didn't…"

He stopped mid-sentence as he gazed up at the man sitting next to him now rubbing his side. "Who the hell are you?" Axel shouted and attempted to scoot away from the strange man. He gasped when he felt the cold of metal around one of his ankles and heard the loud clink of metal moving around. Axel looked down to where the noise was coming from and saw that his right ankle was bound in a dingy white cloth and over that was a solid metal brace sealed with a rusty padlock.

"What the…?" He whispered as he moved his hands in front of his face and held them at eye level. They were covered in dirt and what looked like scars and callus. He noticed that his pants were tattered and couldn't tell if they were brown or had once been a lighter color and were now just that stained. They were ripped around his calves as he stared in disbelief at his bare feet that were covered in dried mud and sawdust. Axel felt up his stomach, his shirt was riddled with holes and had an array of stains spattered on it. With a horrible realization he slowly reached a hand to his throat and gasped when his fingers touched cold metal.

"Where the fuck am I?" Axel heard himself swear. His throat hurt and his mouth was instantly dry.

"S'alright mate. Here"

Axel looked over to the man he had mistakenly punched earlier thinking he was a pillow. He was now holding a tin can out towards him; he could see the water dripping from the sides of it. He reached a hand out hesitantly and took the can, first gazing into the clear water and smelling it before tipping it back and taking a drink. It was warm, but at least it was wet. He emptied it and handed the can back to the man.

"Name's Marx. Griffin Marx" He said in a gravelly voice. Axel stared at the dark brown full beard that covered his chin and matched the color on his head. "Who might ye be?" he asked looking at the confused red head sitting next to him.

"A-Axel" He answered with a stutter. His head was spinning. "What is going on Roxas?" Axel asked and looked to the opposite side of him. His eyes went wide at seeing another stranger seated next to him, sleeping against the dirty wood wall.

"Roxas?!" He frantically called out and began to look around. "Roxas!" Axel made a move to stand up and felt a firm hand smack onto his shoulder, shoving him down once more.

"Best keep still mate, or it'll be a lashing of the worst kind"

Axel stared in disbelief at the hand on his shoulder. "Get your hand off me! And I ain't your mate. I don't even know you!"

"We'll be shipmates now, seeing as we're on the same vessel" Marx nodded at him and the rest of the men chained together, whom were starting to stir at all the commotion.

"Shipmates?" Axel practically spat as he fully took in the sight around him.

The room was fairly large. All made of hand-carved wood that was aged profusely. Square crates labeled with various things were stacked on the opposite side of where they were all sitting on the floor. There was maybe ten other men chained to the side he was on, all had a shackle around his neck and a matching one around his ankle, locked to the person next to them. All were dirty and looked anywhere from the age of 22 to 35. Axel reached his hand up to scratch his head as his eyes tried to take in this sight, as he pulled his fingers through his hair and growled in disgust. It felt greasy and dirty. It didn't take him long to notice the sounds of waves hitting the sides and the smell of salty air mixed with the various scents around him.

' _I'm asleep'_ He thought to himself. _'I feel asleep watching that pirate movie and Roxas is next to me'_

"This is a seriously bizarre dream" He grumbled to himself as he removed his hand from his hair and placed it across his stomach.

"Oh, this ain't no dream mate" Marx said and shook his head.

"More like a nightmare" Another man spoke out amongst the group.

Axel chuckled to himself. "No more fire Cheetos with nacho cheese and code red for me. Gives me some messed up dreams. I wonder what Roxas is dreaming about?"

"I told ye, this ain't no dream. An yur friend prolly got bought by another merchant"

"Sure thing Marxy" Axel said dismissively and waved his hand. "Wake me when we stop moving, 'ight?" He tried his best pirate voice and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and trying to get comfortable.

Suddenly, the cramped space was flooded with light and the sound of a creaking door being lifted from somewhere overhead. Axel groaned and peeked one eye open as he watched a pair of black boots begin to slowly descend down the wooden stairs in front of them. The man wearing them took heavy steps and Axel was sure he could hear the men around him whispering.

The man was clearly a pirate of some sort. He wore a long-tailed leather coat that looked to be a dark color in the dim light, his pants were dark as well. He was dirty, but not in a way that was filthy, just more lazy, built-up. His long beard and hair were tied in a series of various braids, each holding a singular bead at the end. His wide brimmed hat surely meant some kind of high standing. He lazily strode up to the men before him, silencing all the whispering with one glare. Axel actually felt a little fearful himself.

"For those of you that do not already know…" The man spoke in a booming voice "I am Captain Blackbeard"

"No freakin' way!" Axel whispered to himself.

"This is the Queen Anne's Revenge and for most of you, it will also be your deathbed"

Axel watched as the men around him stirred and began to look around at the others. He could see the sadistic smile forming on Blackbeard's face and felt bile rise in his throat. Could this really be happening?

Blackbeard pulled a thick sword from the halter in his hip and raised it over his head. All the men began to cower against the wall. Axel felt himself pressing his back into the grimy wood as well, he was shocked to hear that Blackbeard was actually laughing.

"There be no sense in killing ye yet. Not til after I've gotten my money's worth from yur bones anyways" He grinned through dirty, blackened teeth.

All eyes watched as he swung his sword down and in a single motion, the cuffs from around their necks and ankles sprang open all at once. The men rubbed their hands around their freed necks and stretched their legs in front of them. Axel kept his eyes locked on the man that held a large weapon. He watched as Blackbeard placed the sword in its sheath on his hip once more.

"Welcome to Hell!" Blackbeard yelled out over the men and turned towards the stairs once more.

Before Axel had a chance to even register what was going on, he saw as the stairs were flooded with more men, each rushing forward and grabbing one of the men from the floor, yanking them up and giving them some kind of an order.

"On yur feet"

Axel looked up to see Marx standing next to him with a hand held out. He quickly placed his palm in it and let the man pull him to his feet. He watched as men were lead to the cargo side of the ship and others dragged up the stairs above.

"Where the hell are you Rox?" He whispered as he watched a burly man march towards him holding a mop in his hand.

"YOU!" He screamed as he pointed a finger at Axel before throwing the mop towards him. "Scrub the deck"

"Pardon?" Axel asked, completely confused.

"NOW!"

"Aye sir" Axel yelled and began running towards the stairs.

He glanced back quickly to see that the brute was now in Marx face and yelling something about making stew. He was yelling about peeling potatoes when Axel nodded towards the man and mouthed 'Good luck' before stomping up the rest of the stairs.

When the sun hit his face, he was taken aback by the unbelievable sight before his eyes.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
